


The Long Years

by denytheworld



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Nori is not nice, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denytheworld/pseuds/denytheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Dwalin/Nori]</p><p>A series of drabbles for a hopefully coherent story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. smiles

Dwalin liked that Nori smiled when he talked.

It was stupid to like it since Nori smiles in the same way he talks - guarded, sharp and alluring. Sort of like Dis, come to think of it. There were many sons of noble houses who had come a-calling, bearing obsequious words and smiles. Dis had sent them running like she'd set a warg pack after them. That was Nori.

He hadn't noticed it before on their journey. There weren't many things one wanted to talk about, let alone _smile_ about when there were wargs and orcs stalking them through Middle Earth and a _dragon_ waiting for them.

But here in Erebor, Nori was always smiling. He smiled at the young princes and at little Ori. That was the only smile Dwalin knew was harmless. There was fondness for the young ones and an inexhaustible fountain of patience deep within Nori.

He had a smile for Dis as well. He'd seen it once, when he'd been on patrol and passed them talking in the throne room. Their heads, one deep auburn and the other raven black, were bowed together in quiet murmurs. Between them sat Thorin, looking very much like a lamb sitting in a warg den. And they raised their heads and revealed twin smiles of bloodlust. The next day, all opposition in the council were quieted and court processions ended two hours early.

There were smiles for his subordinates, smiles for the members of the Company, a gentle smile for outspoken Bilbo Baggins and a smile only for Thorin Oakenshield.

"It's a bit unnerving," Thorin confides one night, "that smile of his. But... it's nice."

Dwalin had been so _very_ jealous.

And when the dwarves from Ered Luin came, Nori wouldn't _stop_ smiling. His people were here now, he'd say, but Dwalin suspected something more nefarious than seeing familiar faces. There were criminals in those caravans, safely secreted into Erebor and waiting to wreak havoc. But Nori does something and there's nothing wrong but suddenly, Nori knows _everything_ and he's smiling a new smile.

Dwalin doesn't get Nori's smile.

Nori only watches him - eyes unblinking, from the shadows, across the dining hall, when they meet in the market or at court. He's watching and Dwalin, despite his size, was cowed. Balin smirks and cackles and was of no help whatsoever.

And then the onslaught began.

One day, Nori wouldn't give him even a quirk of his lip and the next, he was everywhere. He was always talking and asking questions. He treated Dwalin as if they were _friends_ , as if Dwalin hadn't tried countless times to arrest him. He just kept the questions coming. 

He only smiled when Dwalin answered them. this smile was a new one - one, he hoped, was only for him. The smiles came more freely the more he talked and for once, Dwalin forgot about being what he was saying and just kept on saying it 

In his more sullen moments, Dwalin thought himself foolish. In the privacy of his own rooms, he berated himself for letting that snake in the grass charm him. He was being made a fool! He vowed never to speak to Nori again.

But then Nori was by his side the very next day, the Spymaster of Erebor and the Captain of the King's Guard were constant companions - always talking, always.

Anything for a smile.

"You're a lot more talkative, Dwalin." Balin comments in passing, and Dwalin immediately snaps his jaw shut. It was true. He had never spoken much before, letting his actions and his friends speak for him. But _Nori_ \- and he _really_ didn't think - did he _sound_ \- "It's a good thing, Dwalin. Nori is good for you."

And this time, Dwalin smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I just stumbled over this headcanon when I was writing this. Dwalin doesn't like to talk much since he doesn't think himself eloquent. He's also a very straightforward and everything he says offends - even other dwarfs, so he's just like, "Yeah, Balin can say what I want." or let his fist talk.
> 
> And Nori's just observant and he sees how quiet he is and decides to get under his skin or something. Nori's a little shit disturber.


	2. jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't like her.

He watches her.

Her and her auburn red braids, fine clasps and jewels studded in her hair. She's dressed like any noble with that serene, unflappable, and haughty mask fixed securely on her face. She had a nice face, he'd give her that. Eyes as green as emeralds, fair skin and straight teeth, this dwarrowdam would have made any dwarf proud to call her wife. Her fine beard was oiled and curled, studded in a fine meshwork of silk and gems. There was enough jewels on her person to feed a three families for a month, he suspected.

His thief's eye was never wrong.

He didn't like her.

He didn't like the airs she put on, he didn't like her growing belly though only she, her healer, and himself knew of _that_ juicy tidbit, and he didn't like her happiness.

Nori was an easygoing sort of dwarf - he knew when to take a hit, when to let things go and when to laugh rather than scream bloody murder. He was as well-adjusted as a commoner motherson from the decrepit slums of Ered Luin could be, raised to be a thief and liar in order to survive.

All his life, he had been called _thief_. He deserved the title, revelled in it and worked hard to gain a reputation - that of fast words, faster threats and even faster knives. He knew everything about everyone and nothing that happened in Erebor escaped him.

He knew exactly when Dwalin, son of Fundin turned from him all those years ago.

He hadn't liked it back then either.

He watched her for one final moment, taking in how she glowed in the dim lamplights of Erebor's halls and then moved on. He slipped out of the shadows, his own dark auburn hair immaculately done, his own robes rich and adorned. He stalks past them smoothly, making sure to ignore Dwalin and congratulate Ima on the pregnancy, and _oh_ , was it supposed to be a surprise?

The look of barely concealed rage on Dwalin's face was worth it.

Because he was petty like that.

He couldn't let it go.

Nori was a thief and thieves did _not_ appreciate things being stolen from them.

And Dwalin, son of Fundin, was _his_.

Lady Ima, daughter of Imrun, was going to get _hers_.


	3. home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> on the eve of his engagement, they settle their affairs

Nori was home when he got back, so late that it was early morning. He was awake though, feet propped up as he flicked his knives over his fingers, switching from hand to hand. All the while, those glowing eyes didn't leave him.

He had hoped, against all odds, that Nori would have given up on waiting. He had just wanted one last peaceful night.

Dwalin swallowed the ball of fear, lodged high up in his throat and stepped further into their den.

He should feel safe here, in their home. But he wasn't. They had lived here for the better part of a decade, nigh on two, now that he thought about it. They had initially been Dwalin's family suite until Dwalin invited him to move in. Nori, in an unexpected move, accepted. It had made sense, when Balin had gone off to reclaim Moria, that Nori came to stay with him. They had an understanding.

 _Now_ , Dwalin wasn't so sure about anything anymore.

Dwalin, ever the warrior, took in the lines of his lover, Nori the Thief, the Spymaster of Erebor. They shouldn't be fighting - they really shouldn't be fighting. But it was inevitable, such was the nature of their relationship and -

"I hear congratulations are in order." Nori sounded happy, almost delighted but the lines of his body were tense and the knives were flickering with such speed, and he just wanted this to all _stop._

"You've known long before - " He _had_ known long before anyone else did. Sometimes, Dwalin suspected Nori of knowing of things before they were even ideas in his head. "It's been arranged since - "

"I've made arrangements as well, of course." Nori was on his feet now, knives sheathed and smile firmly in place. He was all business, this expression of his. Dwalin had seen it often enough as Nori of Ri stalked the halls of Erebor, surrounded by an ever-shifting crowd of faces. "I'll send for my things in a few days. Thorin has bungled one thing after another with those Damurr traders and _really_ , I had expected some respite. A dwarf can't even lick his proverbial wounds in _peace_. I'll be taking the cat, of course. Not that you _liked_ her, much. Or _me_ , strays the two of us -"

Stop.

He just wanted it to stop.

"I've taken the liberty of contacting the lawyers. Gloin told me about cohabitation laws and _those_ were ridiculous to work through. I almost want to slit my own throat to escape those bloodsucking leeches. Fourteenth share of Erebor's gold and they think they could cheat _me_."

His head hurt. There was so much subtext in his angry words, all aimed to cut thin slices of poison into his already frail heart. He was slow, he was hurting and all he wanted was _Nori._

Dwalin didn't want this and he didn't want Nori to talk like this. Dwalin was big and strong, fearless in the face of orcs, trolls, goblins and wargs. Even a dragon would be preferable to fighting Nori. Nori, who was fast with words, threats and knives. His tongue was sluggish and thick in his mouth, his heart hammering in his ears, louder than any war cry and he just _couldn't win._ He couldn't even think.

"Nori -" Please, please, _please_ just stop talking and let him explain. Let him _apologize_. But perhaps, Nori knew that his anger would peter out should Dwalin finally get the chance to speak? Nori would _never_ let him have the advantage - now that they were no longer _them_. Dwalin's weaknesses were no longer his and Nori was not above playing dirty.

"Now," he was using that condescending tone of voice, one that grated against his mind like no other, "You should be thanking me. I'm making this as easy a transition for us as possible."

" _Nori, I -_ " He didn't want any fucking _transition_.

"Don't expect me to be around for the wedding. I've made prior engagements. But do try to enjoy her. At least someone should enjoy the wedding night, if not the bride, then who else?" Dwalin winced, as if physically struck.

"Nori, _stop_." If this was a battle, he was on his last foothold, barely clinging to his axes. Nori had begun the assault without hesitation, ambushing him and the onslaught was unrelenting. Nori would talk him into a ditch if he wanted to and then talk him into burying himself. But this, this was important and - "STOP! JUST STOP IT! LET ME SPEAK!"

And then there was silence, punctuated by his own heavy breathing. "Why should I?"

Carefully, Dwalin considered his words. It was a painstakingly slow process and with Nori's eyes on him, he felt like the stupid oaf he truly must be. He'd never been good with words, always letting Balin speak for him, or Thorin or even Dis. Nori had been the one who listened to _him_. He hadn't minded how slowly his thoughts came to him or how crude he sounded, once. "I _deserve_ a _chance_ -"

He wasn't interested in listening to him any longer.

"You deserve _nothing_ ," Nori hissed, "I told you what was to come and you didn't _listen_ to me. Now you're going to have to _live with it_ and that _heinous bitch_."

"I'm _sorry_."

"Get out."


	4. tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aftermath of ch 2 - jealousy

 

Dwalin had never felt so impotent in his life. 

As his wife wept bitter tears, clutching her flat stomach pitifully, he stood and watched. Sympathy and anger, indignation and sorrow washed through him and these conflicting feelings rendered him immobile in their family apartments. She was choking on her sobs, tears matting her beard and her finely done hair falling out as she tugged at her finery.

The day at court had been disastrous from the very beginning. Starting with Nori of Ri and ending with Nori of Ri, it was a complete catastrophe and no one - _no one_ , dared to intervene. Because, despite what was said about Nori of Ri: his loyalty to Thorin, his friendly nature, his dedication and efficiency, everyone knew, people Nori disliked did not last long in Erebor.

Nori _hated_ Ima.

"Why does he do this to me?" Ima demanded, glassy green eyes looking to him for an answer. "He gave us his _blessing_! He _smiled_ at our engagement party! He _gifted_ us with new apartments! Dwalin, _why?!_ "

Dwalin didn't have the heart to tell her Nori had never approved of their match. He was still Nori's, as the thief sees it, Dwalin's bones were engraved by Nori's touch and his heart was _firmly_ in his grasp. It was suffocating and he didn't want to explain when he still didn't have the words for it. Ima had stolen him and Dwalin's chased enough thieves to know what'll happen to Ima.

And these apartments... they were the furthest ones from the one he shared with Nori, the old family suite that had stayed in his line for generations, now used by Nori. Used by Nori and...whoever else Nori wished to share it with.

Sniffling into her sleeves, Ima shuddered. This was a broken dwarrowdam, nothing like the confident noble's daughter who had taken Erebor by storm all those years ago. This wasn't the same dwarrowdam who trapped him into marriage and stolen him. But he couldn't hate her. He'd stopped hating her years ago and now there was only pity left. "He scares me, Dwalin."

Aye, Nori scared him too.


	5. forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snippets of the past

"Don't talk to her."

"Why?" Dwalin was busy shovelling dinner into his mouth but he was listening, as best he could with most of his focus on the roast chicken before him.

It was a clumsy thing to say and the words grate on his ears, making him wince. Nori shook his head sadly and sighed. "Forget it."

\- - -

He tries again, later that evening. "She's from the Iron Hills and she's one of _Dain's_." Her father was one of Dain's generals and had been in the Battle of the Five Armies. He's heard _nothing_ about her and that in itself was suspicious.

"She's just a _girl_." Dwalin protested, he wasn't even listening. He was watching the dancers spin and Nori sighs, slipping away to confer with Dis and Thorin. At least _they_ listened to him on occasion.

\- - -

Dwalin hadn't promised him forever but Nori had been with him long enough to think it forever, anyway. So, paranoid as he was, he reigned himself in when being presented to Lady Ima, daughter of Imrun, of the Iron Hills. Beside him, Dwalin was charmed by her seemingly guileless smile and Nori was _annoyed_.

But trust!

Trust him, trust him like he's trusted you.

He had not promised you forever but you had not promised him anything either. He trusts you so you should trust him too.

Fool that he was, Nori decided to do nothing and _trust_.

\- - -

The harmless little girl traps him into marriage - something about honour and intentions and just sideways swill as good as any counterfeit dealer's. Nori would have been impressed if it wasn't _his_ dwarf getting engaged.

There was nothing he could do and well, he was never promised forever.


End file.
